I'm A Disaster Area! My OC Story!
by Keiko Murikami
Summary: My OC is me, she loses her memory after learning about moving to a mountain town and who finds her? None other than Eric Cartman! From then on, she learns about herself along the way... Will she ever get her memory back?


**I'm A Disaster Area! My OC Story**

You most likely feel like laughing at me, huh? I'm telling you directly…I'm not fanatical! South Park is existent! Perhaps I ought to back up, and enlighten you further. Very well, take pleasure during an elongated flashback; however don't declare I didn't caution you! When I was nine, my mom decided to move…and that's where my tale starts! (Nine years in South Park, clearly I'm seventeen)

My head was throbbing and I was worn-out, therefore mom should've known, to keep "awful" news to herself; she just had to inform me despite that! "Honey! I decided to move to a hillbilly town!" Okay, she didn't declare that exactly…what she said was that "We should get away from the city; take pleasure in the countryside a little!" She did this to spite me; I recognize it! It took three two days to drive from Georgia to Colorado, in addition to being mind numbing. I didn't comprehend something dire was about to occur…The vehicle swerved and skidded over a patch of snow, prior to settling in a snow bank. I hit my head causing memory loss; I forgot everything save for my first name and age. I blacked out…

Nine Year Old POV

'Where am I?' I asked myself. I felt frozen in addition to my entire body hurting. The blackness faded away at the same time as I noticed I was inside the rear seat of a car. My brain was still jumbled and for various reasons I had the urge to scamper faraway. I acknowledged another individual in the front, she looked like she was slumbering…I felt for her pulse, but found naught. She was deceased…I didn't comprehend the emotion that ran through me; it was reminiscent of my heart breaking. I sat back and tried to remember something…anything! I merely knew my first name, not anything else. I glanced out the window and saw snowfall surrounding me; I gathered that I was by some means in a wreck with this woman. "Perhaps I can find some credentials." My voice broke. I spotted a purse in the passenger seat, and grabbed for it, resembling a dehydrated island survivor. I sighed in relief as I found a drivers license. "Theresa Kelly." I breathed as I examined the license. I realized with a little frustration that the person's name did not prompt a memory…

With the entire possessions from the vehicle gathered, I forced the door open. The ferocious storm smacked my face and about blinded me. I worked my way through the substantial snow and headed for the trees. My entire body protested against moving, nonetheless I pushed on. I looked back on the wreckage and fought back tears. 'I have to to move before I freeze!' I scolded myself. With the notion of dying in the back of my mind, I shuffled onward. Following an undetermined amount of time, my movement began to be sluggish. "No!" I screeched. I fell and sunk into the icy snow…'I…just... wish... I could... have known…more.' I thought while I laid there. My eyes began to shut and my mind shut down. Before I fully lost consciousness, I was certain I saw a figure looming above me; a red-shirted boy, who wore a yellow poof-ball hat…

Narrator's POV 

If you haven't guessed, the figure is clearly Cartman; who was hauling her along the street. He grumbled and cursed the entire way, as well. He didn't comprehend what possessed him to assist the girl. All he knew was that he heard the screech and reacted to it. 'Goddamn bitch…Making me late for dinner!' He thought crossly. He heard her breathing become erratic; he started running as fast as his stumpy legs could take him. Liane Cartman, who was shoveling the snow off the driveway; noticed her son was approaching rapidly. That knowledge prompted her to question the precise reason why. Before she could question him, he spat out a tangled retort that made no sense. "Gotta get her before dies!" He spat. As he rushed indoors, Liane stood nearby wondering why her son was in distress. As she was contemplating it, his voice broke her train of thought. "Get yo' ass in hyere, bitch!" Cartman roared.

Liane rushed inside, wondering what in the world was wrong. Cartman threw the girl on the sofa; without thinking, he tried CPR. "Breathe, bitch!" He cried. Said girl still didn't demonstrate a change….He grew anxious and more concerned by each fleeting second. Cartman disregarded his mother (?); whilst he kept trying to provide CPR. Her shouts carried throughout the room; becoming more frantic as she went on. At last, just as he was losing hope; the girl coughed and gasped violently. He sighed in relief and muttered to himself. "Eric, sweetie? W-what's going on? I'm so bewildered!" She stuttered fretfully.

Cartman; once more, grew aggravated with his mother. She teetered up and down on her toes; mumbling fearfully. "Relahx ma! Teh bitch will beh fine! NOW MAKE ME SOME GODDAMN PIE!" He cussed at her. She held her chest and sighed deeply; afterward she smiled while she skipped into the kitchen. He took an electric blanket out of the hallway closet and tucked her within it. 'Why teh hell should I carhe? She's of no use to meh!' He thought angry with himself. A noise alerted him toward the couch. The girl was waking up! He hurried over and watched like a hawk as her eyes fluttered open….

Nine-Year Old POV

I didn't know where I was, but I knew it was exceptionally warm. I gradually began to realize that I was wrapped in a cocoon of some sort. I felt sluggish and feeble; all I saw were colors mixing around me. 'Oh, god! Too much light!' I thought shutting my eyes. I took a chance and opened my eyes again slowly. I saw the colors settling down and creating a look of an oil painting. I saw two outlines; they resembled people. I vaguely wondered if I could speak clearly. I tried to open my mouth, but all I could do is make a gurgling sound. I heard someone talking to me, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. "…Yuh…snaow…outsaide in the cold". The voice said. I looked at the person and recognized him. He was the boy I saw before I passed out; he must have saved me! "Yuh okah?" He questioned fearfully. I nodded and tried to speak. He covered my mouth with his hand and shook his head. My vision became clearer and I noticed his face; his chocolate eyes, and hair. 'Hmm, he's kind of cute!' I thought blushing…But that accent is too weird!

Narrator's POV

"Heh…Mah nahme's Eric Cartman." He stuttered tensely. (A/N: I like OCC Cartman, okay? Please don't get mad ppl!) 'She should be okay now, but I hope she hasn't lost her voice.' He thought concerned. "I…can't remember my name. Sorry". She muttered embarrassed. Just then, Ms. Cartman came in carrying the pie. "Oh good; she's awake! Would you like some pie, sweetie?" The woman asked in a sickening sweet voice. The girl was uncomfortable with both the stench of the so-called 'food' and the woman's demeanor. "Damnit, ma! Cauld ya lehave meh alone?" He shrieked at her. The girl was backed into the couch; wearing a 'WTF' face. Cartman realized he scared the shit out of her...He face-palmed and looked kind of sheepish. "Heh-heh…A'hm sorrey if a'h scared yah." He muttered while avoiding her directly. The girl blushed and nodded in appreciation. 'Oh, that's so cute!' She thought girlishly. She looked toward the woman and politely shook her head 'no'. Lianne smiled and wandered back into the kitchen; humming a tune. The atmosphere felt like a heated blanket over them; awkward and tense.

The unnamed girl spoke first; she hated the awkwardness. "Um, do you know exactly where I am? Or for that matter do you know anything about me?" She asked slowly. Cartman slapped himself and answered. "Whell, yuh in South Park, Colorado; and nah, a'h doan't knoe anythang abaut yah, cept' far yah were in a car wreak." He replied. The girl suddenly burst into tears; freaking him out. "Ah! Sorrey! Sorrey! Pleaze don't cwry!" He pleaded. She latched onto him and buried her face in his shoulder. Cartman slowly wrapped his arms around her; and rubbed her back. 'Gawd! Tis is SO wraung!' He thought uncomfortable. Lianne took some pictures and hid them within the apron pocket. 'Oh, that's so sweet!' She giggled. The girl abruptly had a memory; and she jerked back onto the couch. 'What's happening?' She thought frightened.

(The clip: A.K.A. memory) Words flowed around her mind; bright colors glittered in her vision. A few things were black and wouldn't open. As quickly as it happened, she opened her eyes and it was over. Cartman was shaking her back can forth; shrieking in terror. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped and waited. "I…remember my name." She gasped out breathless. Cartman hung on her every word. "Hey, Eric. My name's Simone." She smiled tiredly. Cartman let out a deep breath; and shook her hand. "Nice tah meet yah!" He greeted. He helped her sit up and put a pillow behind her. He asked her another question that had been nagging him since he first saw her. "Heh, Si? How teh hell did yah get ta South Park and why?" He questioned curiously. Simone glanced at him and opened her mouth…

Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Cartman jumped up and dragged her to a hall closet where he stuffed her inside. 'Stahy herhe and kehp quiet!" He urged. The darkness engulfed her and she sat down. Outside, Cartman opened the door to see Kyle, Stan, and Kenny standing there. "Wat do yah guys waunt?" He growled menacingly. Kyle pushed him to the side and walked in along with Kenny and Stan. "Yah guys' caun't just walk into mah home!" Cartman whined pathetically. "Shut the fuck up, fatass." Kyle said boringly. Kenny made himself at home on the couch and Stan started playing the X-Box sitting out. Kyle smacked Cartman and started playing with Stan.

Back to Simone; who was getting upset with Kyle's abuse of her savior. 'Fucking bastard! How dare he treat Eric that way!' She thought angrily. She wanted to jump out and kick Kyle's ass; but Eric had told her to stay put. She huffed and crossed her arms. 'If he does one more thing, then I'm coming out anyway!' Simone thought frustrated. She wouldn't have to wait long, since Kyle and Cartman were arguing again over the game. "I get the damn game, Cartman!" Kyle yelled in his face. Cartman retaliated and punched Kyle; who twisted Cartman's arm back. "Surrender Cartman!" Kyle smirked. He struggled in Kyle's hold on him. 'That's it!' Simone screamed.

Kyle and Cartman heard a crash and broke apart quickly. Cartman looked freaked out, and as they were about to ask him why; Simone slammed into Kyle and started fighting him. "Jesus Christ!" Stan and Kenny cried in alarm. Cartman grabbed her and held her back from hurting Kyle. Kyle held his arm, which had been broken (Insert an evil smirk from Simone here) and twisted. "The fuck? What is your problem?" He screeched. All three boys looked toward Cartman with a questioning look. They were becoming aware of this girl they'd never seen before. Stan decided to speak first: "Eh, why was there a girl in your closet and who is she?" He asked weirded out. Cartman and Simone glanced at each other, they both had the same thought…"Shit, we're screwed."

**Author's Note**

Finally! I'm finished! …With the first chapter! XD It took me forever and I still don't know why! Well, please review and enjoy this! ;) Since I'm working on two fics at once I don't know if this will take weeks or not…But don't worry guys! I get off of school in a week and then I'll be so bored I'll have to write! XD Oh, I wonder how Kyle and the others will react! Yes, I know Kyle and I are supposed to be friends, but he'll forgive me! ;) …And Cartman will not be anything more than a crush right now, I'll get over him once I get to know Kyle. But you'll get to see a lot of fights between us first! He might even call me a bitch, which the little dude would never do unless he really hated another girl…At least not to my knowledge. ^^; I'll see you guys later! Bye~! ~Keiko-chan 3


End file.
